


Pop Rock Kiss

by Bone_Zone



Series: Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar and Anime, Oh My! [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Pop Rock Kiss, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You just wanted to give your nerdy boyfriend a kiss.





	Pop Rock Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Pop Rock Kiss:When you kiss your partner with a mouthful of pop rocks.
> 
> A/n: A little rough, wrote this one quickly too and I’m not sure where I was going for this one

Making your way to the room where you know your boyfriend was working you were hoping that you wouldn’t get lost like last time. This building was huge and since you didn't go here it was hard to remember what rooms were where. Pulling out your little bag of pop rocks you held back a small shout of victory finding the room.

Opening the door you looked around until you spotted him hunched over a desk. Black hair messy you made your way over to him. Ruffling his hair Tadashi shifted then looked up.

Chuckling he shook his head, giving you a rather tired look you waited for him to stand up. Once he did he quickly wrapped his arms around your hips giving your head a small kiss.

“You didn’t have to come all this way to see me.”

Grinning you placed some of the pop rocks in your mouth letting the candy crackle in your mouth leaning into his arms.

“Like I could pass up the opportunity to visit my nerdy boyfriend.”

Letting out a sigh Tadashi’s pulled away chuckling but grasping the man's arm you tugged him back to you.

“That's not fair, I think I deserve at least one kiss before we head out.”

Placing more of the pop rocks in your mouth you then pressed your lips against his letting your tongue push the candy in his mouth.

Feeling the candy crackle in his mouth he gripped your hips deepening the kiss you then pulled back breaking the kiss you just patted Tadashi’s cheek.

“Let's keep it pg until we get back to my dorm.” You teased as he gave you a smile pulling you to his side.

“Fine but we’re using the chocolate sauce this time.”


End file.
